Maelstorms World Tour
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: A re-imagination of my Naruto/Total Drama Crossover with a different setting and a different Naruto who was born in the Total Drama Universe. Parings have been decided and No HAREMS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **A different version of my Total Drama Crossover with Naruto in a different universe where Naruto isn't really from the shinobi world. Instead, you might see some of his universe characters here in the story but that's neither here or there.

* * *

Story Prolouge: The flight to Egypt!

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day in Ontario Canada, and its people were busy doing their own thing in their own time. At Ontario International Airport, their moods varied because of the different plans they all had, ranging from working to flying to waiting to having fun, but if there was a constant in they as well as most of the world's populations minds, it was the feeling of excitement and anticipation they all felt because of the new hit T.V reality show.

It is for that reason exactly its host, Chris McClain stood proudly on an apron as he grinned towards the Camera's all pointing at him.

"Season three of Total Drama folks, and the world is going to be mine: sea to shining sea but sadly, I'm forced to share my reign with a force of traveling teen freak show." He started just as a passenger bus arrived and parked nearby. "They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars… so, let's meet our players!"

On cue, the bus door opened, and one by one the first bracket of the teens, each with smiling or smirking faces walked out. "Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!"

"Ugh-" Gwen grunted as she hit Heather who suddenly stopped walking in front of her. "-Are there reserved seats? I.E can I have one not behind Heather's pony haired ponytail?"

"Hn." Heather scoffed, crossing her arms. "My extensions are human hair!"

"Well, you learn something new every day." Duncan joked with a smirk which only grew as he saw Gwen giggled cutely.

He missed the scanting glare Courtney threw at his back.

"Lindsay!" Chris continued with his introduction, "Owen, DJ and Harold…"

"Sweet strawberry reserves, no!" Owen sobbed in panic as he was pulled out of the bus by DJ and Harold, much to the amusement of those watching.

"He's afraid of flying remember?" DJ reminded.

"Aerophobia-" Harold grunted, "-from the Latin as opposed to Aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness..."

"Keep up the crazy facts, and I'm going to be Aeronausious all over you."

"…And returning favourites: Noah, Cody, and-" Chris was interrupted by a cocky and annoying voice that sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it.

"Yo, yo, yo… this year's winner is in the house!" Ezekiel hopped off the bus with a cocky smirk on his face, "Where's the plane, eh?"

"I know right, let's fly!" The giddy voice of Izzy cheered as she hopped on Ezekiel's shoulders before the two dropped because of said teen unable to carry the weight of the two of them.

"-Yup, Izzy's back!" Chris resumed with his introductions with a smile on his face. "And returning this season, Tyler! And the co-host of Total Drama Aftermath… Bridgette!"

The two walking out following their introduction tripped and fell on the two bodies on the floor in front of them before the one on the very bottom spoke up.

"Yo Chris, you forgot to introduce me."

Chris sighed, "And… Ezekiel but now to keep things up fresh and interesting." He grinned at this point, "We're adding three new competitors…" he trailed off as a blonde male who looked to be in his late teenage years stepped up. "…Just graduating from the University of Ontario with Bachelors in Engineering, Mechanics, Mathematics and Computers… and an amazing ability to prove that not all nerds are uncool: Naruto Uzumaki!"

As he helped those on the floor up with a charming smile, the audience could spot that Naruto Uzumaki was a tall blonde teenager with spiky wild hair that seemed to defy gravity as it pointed in all directions (I'm going with Bolt's hairstyle in this one because it's just awesome), a narrow yet square jaw around his facial area, and three distinct birthmarks resembling whiskers on each of his cheek.

For his outfit, underneath an Orange and black striped turtle neck long-sleeve jacket (Shippuuden jacket) that went with his orange baggy trousers and white sneakers which had a blue strap on each leg, he wore a black V-neck muscle shirt that nearly fit on his torso like a second skin, nearly showing just how ripped he was.

On his arm and hands were what seemed like a normal wristwatch and a pair of black fingerless gloves, and wrapped around his waist, was nothing more than a utility belt.

"Try to watch your step next time," He spoke in a soft tone that had the two girls he helped blushing up a storm and swooning. "You could trip and hurt your lovely faces; and we wouldn't want that to happen."

And just as Naruto went to stand next to Heather, Chris continued with his introductions, "He's an honourable student with a diplomat for a dad, and an amazing ability to charm the pants out of most species… Alejandro!"

"Hola mis amigos." Alejandro greeted in a very Spanish accent and a very charming personality that got the females around him to blush like they did with the blonde before him. "I hope we can all be great friends."

"Suck up much?" Chris mumbled to himself as he watched the Spanish male walk to stand next to his fellow campers before his grin returned. "…And she's a super addicted super-fan with 16 Total Drama Blogs… Sierra!"

"Oh my-gosh I love you guys and this is the greatest day of my life!" Squealed out a bubbly and excited purple haired female with tanned skin as she hopped off the bus. "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?" She gasped, "Oh my-gosh Cody! I've dreamt of this moment…"

"At least take a shorter breath won't you." Naruto mumbled to himself, earning a snicker from Heather, and a few others, who had perfectly heard what he said him before both their eyes, along with the rest of their cast mate's eyes, widened with worry and concern as they all spotted the rusted old air bus that had just parked in the apron.

"What the…" Duncan gasped.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney reported after observing what she would fly in.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe." Chris reassured her before smirking as a part of the plane – specifically the door to the cargo hold – fell off. "Now boarding…"

"No way-" Owen refused as he backed away in panic from the obviously damaged plane, "-I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call the cab! Call my mom! No, I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!"

The sound of the pan hitting Owen at the back of his head, silencing him, was one welcomed with smiles of relief from different people, while others smiled nervously as Chris glared at them and questioned, "Anyone else got a problem with it?"

"Nope!" Cody answered quickly.

"Love it!" Lindsay answered with false enthusiasm.

"Don't worry about the window seat!" Lindsay added hurriedly.

Chris smirked. "Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones!" He continued on with his announcement that he wasn't able to finish earlier. "We're saving you a first class seat for all the action right here, on **Total… Drama… World Tour!"**

(Insert Team Song Here)

"Singing, really?" Came Gwen's surprise question, "I thought Chris was joking about that."

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Courtney answered.

"Yeah, cuz you like singing." Leshawna reminded with a soft glare.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you sing." Naruto said to Heather, "I'm sure you have a very lovely singing voice which does nothing but compliment your natural beauty."

"Nice try blonde, you'll have to do better than that to have me fall for your tricks." Heather said with her arms crossed over her chest, fighting a very light blush from forming. "But I'll give you a B for effort."

"Shame." Naruto sighed, "I guess you don't want us to have an alliance then." He said as he started to move away from her. "I'm sure with both our skills, winning the million wouldn't have been a problem as I have some equipment that you might find useful but it appears that I was wrong."

However, before he could move further away, Heather's hand reached out and grabbed his left hand, holding him in place.

"I think an alliance might actually work between us." Heather had changed her mind, unwilling to lose such an opportunity to make an alliance with one of the new guys she didn't find irritating or weird. "But I have to know just exactly what you can do so that I can plan properly."

Naruto gave a charming grin in return that had Heather blushing at how it added to his handsomeness before he replied, "But of course."

And what the two didn't realise, is that from a certain distance, they – or more specifically the blonde male – were currently being glared at by a fellow newcomer who didn't like the fact that there existed a threat to his plans, a threat he'd prefer not to exist at all.

Meanwhile, Chris continued with the tour of the plane showing them the dining area, the first and economy classes that would be occupied by the winners and losers of each challenges respectively - which expressed some concerns amongst the flyers – the usual cam potty where they would share their innermost thoughts to the viewing world and finally, his personal fancy quarters that would be off-limits to anyone that is not him.

(Confession Cam)

"Anyway, with Beth gone, Lindsay and Alejandro looking like a new threat, the strategic options left for me will be to form alliances with the two new players on the show." Heather concluded before the corners of her lips curved upwards. "Naruto isn't really an option since he'd already come to me for an alliance, and pretending to like someone like him isn't that hard." She sighed dreamily at this point, "He is tall, smart, handsome, charming, strong…" she trailed off before shaking her head at realizing that she was on live TV, "…like I said, pretending to like him isn't exactly that hard for me, I could use him to drive away that… _punk_ Alejandro. My main problem is the new girl, pretending to like her is going to be really hard."

(McClain Airlines)

As instructed by the host of the show, the crew now all stood in the Cargo hold of the plane watching as Chris continued on with his explanation concerning the rules and regulations they'd have to follow just as the plane jolted in movement, causing Heather to accidentally fall into Naruto's chest.

"Easy there Heather, are you alright?" Naruto asked the blushing Heather as he helped her straighten herself from the fall with concern laced behind his tone.

"Yeah." Came the flustered Heather's reply as she removed herself from Naruto. "Just try to be careful next time as it would be a shame to lose such a valuable teammate." She was blushing mainly over the fact of his muscles that she had felt when she fell against his chest. She bet she could grate cheese against those lean muscles of his. She quickly shook her head to hide the large blush she wasn't aware she had gained

"I'm sure you all remember something called the elimination Ceremony," Chris said, "It take's place right here in the cargo hold and it goes like this: If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issue peanuts-"

"I got a peanut allergy or more like a sensitivity or something…" Ezekiel said.

"-you will be forced to take the drop of shame…" Chris trailed off, ignoring the farm boy, while walking towards the exit door. He opened it and the crew saw that the plane had already started picking up speed as it was moving.

"Okay, I just don't like that-" Ezekiel started before he was grabbed by an annoyed Chris.

"…Kind of like this!" Chris threw the screaming Ezekiel off board and watched with a satisfied look on his face as the farm boy tumbled away from his airlines before closing the exit door and locking it tightly. "All eliminations, are final! Meaning you cannot get on board once you've been pushed out. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

(Egypt-11 hours later)

All the way from Ontario, the traveler crew had arrived on a desert located in Egypt and walked all the way to their challenge location based on the directions Chris gave them. Some campers had complained and whined about the heat as they traveled to their destination while the others didn't mind as they used this opportunity to either get to know each other or reacquaint themselves with old friends.

"So what am I going to expect if we're going to do this?" Heather asked Naruto as the two of them walked side by side. "What special skills do you have?" she asked as she looked him over.

Naruto thought about the question and decided that showing her one of his inventions wouldn't really hurt. So he pulled his sleeve and showed her the watch on his hand, "You see this watch I'm wearing on my wrist?"

"Yeah, nothing special about it if you ask me." Heather snorted and stopped walking forward as Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "What?"

"Oh you might think it's just a watch babe-" Naruto said, ignoring the glare sent his way at that word. "-but that's what I want everyone to think when in reality it's more than that."

"Oh, and what pray tell is it, really?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"A receiver." Naruto simply answered as he tapped the faceplate with his one finger, watching as the digital time shifted and flew away from the center to give way for a red dot that was flashing.

Hearing the beeping, Heather looked around and asked, "What's that sound?"

Naruto looked at her and smirked, "Hold on!" Just as a red beam of light shot at them from the clouds. As the light died down though, those watching would think that the two had disintegrated and were dead because currently standing on the spot the light disappeared from was absolutely nothing.

"That is interesting…" A voice said as its owner observed the event happen from where they were standing, "…Having him as an ally would indeed increase my chances of getting into the final three, but the question exactly is just what to tempt him with that Heather hasn't used..."

(With Chris)

The host in question was lounging under a shade in a fitting pharaoh's outfit that brought out his looks, while his subjects were tending to his every needs.

He snickered, "Oh yea, this is the life." He leaned back on his long chair, "Shame it'll have to end just as soon as those idiotic teens arrive."

"Who's idiotic now?"

"Gah!" Chris jumped in shock at the voice that appeared out of nowhere before looking around and asking, "Alright, which one of you guys decided to impersonate Heather?"

"What makes you think it's an impersonation, when I'm standing right here?"

"Yeah right." Chris snorted as he laid back on his lounging chair while his eyes closed. "The route I lined out for those guys wouldn't see them here for another two hours at most. So whoever you are, you can stop trying because honestly, your trick – whatever it is - it's not working."

The voice gave an annoyed scoff, "At least open your eyes, you dick."

Chris sighed in annoyance before he opened his two eyes and much to his surprise, standing in front of him were an annoyed Heather crossing her arms under her breasts, and a calm Naruto who was just staring blankly at the Host.

"How did you two get here before the others? Running in this heat isn't really a good idea." Chris said and Heather smirked as she answered.

"That's our secret to keep."

"Well too bad." Chris shrugged, "Because I was going to start the challenge when you all were here." He leaned back and relaxed before he snapped his fingers for his fanning slave to resume fanning him. "Since you're here before the others, you guys get to spend two boring hours under the hot sun."

And Heather just stomped her feet down fumed silently at the smirking and relaxing host.

"Forget him, he doesn't deserve your time and anger." Naruto said, pulling Heather away from the host's area, "And besides, I know something that can keep us cool and busy."

"Oh yeah?" Heather queried with an inquiring eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto smirked and clicked a few buttons on the holographic 2d image that appeared once he pressed the two dials on the side of his faceplate before he aimed his hand to the clearing in front of him and answered, "This."

Like before, Heather noticed, a red beam shot from the sky however instead of encasing her and her new ally like it did then, it hit the ground a few paces away from Naruto. And when the light eventually died down, there, sitting on the sand right in front of her eyes were a pair of beach chairs and an umbrella and a table in the middle and on the table – after another red beam of light appeared was a large jug and an ice cold glass of Sundae.

And it had glitters! (an: same thing as sprinkles)

"Well, you like?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad." Heather answered as they both moved to lounge on the chair in front of them. "I'm certainly glad that I got you before anyone else, and don't you dare pervert that thought."

"I wasn't going to sweetheart." Naruto smiled as he and Heather laid down on their chairs. "The main reason I'm on this show is to earn the funding's needed for my future projects that could make me really reach once I find the right buyers. Out of everyone that's played so far, you're the one that really impresses me and I have a feeling that like Season one, you could reach the final three. You just need the right ally, someone you can trust."

"And what makes you think that I can trust you?"

Naruto smirked, "Oh I'm sure you will after I show you some of the other inventions I brought with me to the show."

(Hours Later)

The travelers had finally arrived to the destination looking all tired and worn out, and much to their surprise, Naruto and Heather were both standing patiently waiting for them to arrive it seemed. Questions and demands were a given that one was certain, however thanks to Naruto's smooth evasion that earned him some blushes from the ladies and a glare from some of the men surrounding them, the matter was dropped.

Chris took this time to announce the challenge.

"Your first challenge take's place here in the pyramids of Egypt, and the name of said challenge is called Pyramid Over Under, as in you either have to go over the pyramid to complete the challenge, or you can go under it." Chris explained.

It wasn't hard to guess which part most of the travelers would pick.

"Ready?" The travelers all took the running man stance as they prepared themselves before each shot off as soon as Chris said, "GO!"

"Oh great," Noah groaned in annoyance as he along with 90% of the campers stared at the three doors in shock, shortly after they all had arrived the first intersession inside the pyramid. "Our friendly neighbourhood host dude forgot to mention that they're different paths!"

"How do we know which way is right?" Owen scratched his head in confusion.

"I know." Came Izzy's enthusiastic reply as she walked to stand in the middle door. "Okay, so I was watching this movie once and I saw them do this trick where they lick their fingers and use the saliva to check the airflow of the room." She explained to her fellow travellers as she mimicked what she saw in the movie. "Hmm, this sand really crunches in your teeth, fun! Okay, okay…" she looked at DJ and said, "…DJ gimme your hand."

"Don't do it DJ, you might catch a case of crazies!" Leshawna said as she dragged the muscled giant away from the crazy chick. "Come on Harold, we got a race to win." And like that, she along with DJ and Harold all left the group to enter the middle room which was marked with the scarab symbol.

(Outside the Pyramid)

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler complained as he spotted just how high the pyramid was.

"Alejandro's doing okay…" Lindsay answered helpfully with a dreamy sigh as she, along with Bridgette and Tyler, watched the Mexican man in question easily hop the bricks of each pyramid like an expert gymnast/leaper. "He's like, the super cutest mountain goat in the world!"

"May I be of assistance?" Alejandro asked as he jumped from the height he had reached to land in front of Lindsay and Bridgette once he had heard the comment, "It'll be a shame to ruin such beauty with grunt work that's only meant for us men to handle."

Heather scoffed in annoyance as she watched Alejandro pick up the two girls and place them on both his shoulder with a single arm, showing just how strong the Mexican might be, before she turned to a coyly smirking Naruto who was just looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she demanded. "Do something that'll help us finish this challenge in first place!"

"All you had to do was ask." Naruto said as he picked up the surprised Heather and carried her bridal style before pressing a button on the centre of his black belt. He turned to Heather and said, "You might want to hold on to me tightly sweetheart, we might hit a few… bumps as we travel over the pyramid."

Heather struggled to hold in a blush as Naruto held him in her arms, his strong muscles pressing her against his chest. She frowned as she stared up at him and into his ocean blue eyes, curious to what the handsome blonde was thinking. 'H-Handsome? What is wrong with me?' she thought with a frown as she shook the thoughts out of her head

"Hey, you, instead of looking up at the sun like that can we get a move on?" Heather snarked out, "The others are way ahead of us already!"

"Come now sweet Heather, can't you just let me enjoy having a beautifully lovely girl in my arms?" he asked with a smile as he held her closer to his chest making the girl blush a bit more before she hit him lightly on the chest as he chuckled at her.

"No! Now let's get moving!"

And following that, Naruto bent his knees and leaned forward before jumping up a quarter way and landing on a brick. He repeated the movement a few more times only with more power in each jump, much to the shock and awe of those that were watching, and before anyone of them knew it, Naruto and Heather were the first to reach the climaxing point of the pyramid.

"Did you all see that? Tell me you all saw that." Bridgette said out of shock as she saw Naruto leap off the top of the mountain with Heather from her position, along with Lindsay and Alejandro.

"Si senorita, we all saw that." Alejandro commented as he scaled a few more bricks before finally reaching to the climax of the pyramid. "What I'd like to know is just how exactly he did that."

"What? Annoyed that you have competition?" Bridgette smirked.

"It's not that senorita…" Alejandro trailed off in worry as he stared into the eyes of the suddenly blushing surfer chick. "…I am more worried of how his skills will affect you all in the game, after all, I wouldn't like it if such beauties such as you, leave."

A few feet below the women blushing up a storm were Duncan, Courtney and Gwen and like those above them, they too were stunned.

Courtney was the first to snap out of their staring, "Don't you all just stand there and gawk like birds-" she said, snapping the other two out of their daze. "-we have a challenge to win!"

"Yeah well don't blame us princess." Duncan said to Courtney as he resumed climbing the tall pyramid.

"Yeah, you were just as distracted, remember?"

"Well, whatever." Courtney scoffed at Gwen. "Let's just move before we come in last." And with that, the climbing had resumed, just as had the two's earlier argument that just drove Duncan mad.

(Inside the Pyramid)

DJ, Harold and Leshawna had made it quite the distance inside the chamber of the scarab and were currently looking for the exit that would give the three of them the victory of the challenge when DJ gasped in shock as they came across an Egyptian shelf containing mummified versions of five animals: A cat, a dog, a baby octopus looking thing, a lion cub and one other that most wouldn't be able to make out.

"Hey there little guy, wish I had a biscuit to give you." DJ cooed as he rubbed the back of the dog before jolting back in shock as he spotted the cracks that formed around it before he cried in panic as the fossil shattered into pieces like a cracked glass. "What did I do, WHAT DID I DO!?"

"Scarabs… _run_!" Harold cried and started dashing away just as the bodies of tiny little scarabs rained from the cracked ceiling.

Leshawna and DJ were hot on his tail.

In the chamber of the mummy a few feet behind the three running from the rain of scarabs, were Noah and Owen and the two were currently looking for Izzy who had run off in excitement just as soon as she was wrapped in discarded bandages similar to the ones used to mummify the fossils.

"Izzy, IZZY!?" Owen called out in search for his missing girlfriend, worried of where she might be at this time.

"Dude, she's lost..." Noah sighed in annoyance as he was standing a few feet away from the pacing Canadian, "…We've gotta go."

"Ah, poor Izz…" Owen moaned while Noah looked at him in shock.

"Poor Izz?" He repeated, "She kept insisting that we go in circles because she smelled something lucky."

"I think that might have been my fault." Owen blushed in embarrassment and shame as giggled nervously while he farted again, "Airplane food…"

(Outside the Pyramid.)

"Never. Do that. Again!" Heather said as she was standing on the ground on the opposite side of the finish line with Naruto and a smirking Chris McClain who was present to greet them as the winners. She held in the blush she could feel as during the entire experience as the feeling of his strong muscles around her and being held close to him made her feel things she really didn't want to feel. She needed to stop all of this and focus on the game

"Aww but I liked carrying you sweetheart," Naruto said with a charismatic smile "at least we came in first place, that has to count for something." Naruto returned before glancing at Chris. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are," Chris nodded, "And since you're first to victory, you both will be known as team one and don't worry your tiny little brains on the matter because the reward you'll get will help you both and the rest of your teammates in the next part of the challenge."

"Which are…"

"You'll have to wait to find out."

And one by one, the other players in their various groups had started arriving. The first group to arrive after Naruto and Heather was the group containing DJ, Harold and Leshawna, all three ran out of the pyramid screaming in panic and were initially disappointed to see that they weren't in first place. The second group to arrive via surfing down the pyramid on a sign post was the group that contained the players Alejandro, Leshawna and Lindsay. The third to arrive were Cody and Sierra and following them shortly were none other than Owen and Noah and finally, the fifth to arrive were Courtney, Gwen and Duncan and the punk currently didn't look too happy.

"Well…" Duncan railed tapped his foot impatiently.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Chris's smirk grew wider, "But you're right I guess it's time for me to select your teammates!" he started listing out, "Naruto, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Cody, you guys are team one! Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, you're team two and finally, team three, well you all know yourselves."

"Hey, I have a question!" Bridgette raised her hand, "How come team one and team three get one player more than us?"

"Because I said so." Chris answered simply. "Alright, you have three minutes to decide your team names while I go get a nice hot coffee."

And as Chris had walked off, each group had huddled to select their team name and just as he had returned, the name selection was done. Team one, based on the gender advantage, they decided to call themselves Team Amazon. Team two, seeing that Team One hadn't picked it yet, decided to call themselves Team Victory and Team three, they were indecisive for a few moments until Sierra decided to name the team after the host, much to his ever growing joy and ego.

"Alright, best team name ever!" Chris said to the team named after him, "And, here are your rewards… Team Amazon, you win this stick."

"What, a stick?!" Courtney yelled in protest as Naruto caught the strange looking stick Chris had handed their team. "We come in first place and all we get is a stick?!"

"I don't know why, but something about this branch seems really familiar." Naruto mumbled as he examined the branch on his hand closely.

"Team Chris is really, really, really, really, really, _really_ hot…"

"I think they were only four reallys'." Alejandro mumbled.

"…You get this Camel!" Chris ignored the Mexican as he shoved the camel towards them. "And team Victory, the goat is yours."

"So, we come in first place and all we get is a stick…" Gwen said, "…while they come in last and they get a Camel?"

"Like I said, each gift will help you guys in the next challenge which begins... " Chris trailed off as he looked at his watch. "...Now! You guys have two hours to search for the nearest spring in the desert, and the first to make it across the finish line wins! There will be a handsome reward for the winner and by now, I'm sure you all can guess what happens then." he snickered as he ended his monologue.

(Minutes Later)

The second challenge had begun 20 minutes ago and the three teams had begun their journey in search for the nearest spring and right now, because of their mode of transportation, Team Victory maintained the lead with Team Chris is [really (x4)] hot on their tails, and unfortunately for the six of them, Team Amazon were in last place, and if they didn't think of anything fast, they'd remain in last place.

It was hard to think in the hot sun.

"I don't believe that dick!" Courtney complained to her fellow teammates, "We come in first and we get a stick and now because of that, the others are far ahead of us with their more efficient mode of transportation? How is this fair?"

"It's Chris, since when is anything he does fair to us?" Heather scoffed, "It's all for his sick amusement." She turned to see Naruto fumbling with his watch, "And you, Mr. Genius, shouldn't you have a plan for us to win this challenge?"

"I do, but you all will have to bear with me for the moment-" Naruto answered before clicking the two dials on his watch and aiming to the space behind him. "-because things could get a little… tight."

And as he said that, appearing in front of them just as the red beam of light died down was none other… than a brand new, four seated, dark grey Jeep Wrangler.

It had large off road tires and a spare tire on the back. It had the full body design instead of the open body version and it even had overhead lights on it. All in all it seemed like a perfect off road vehicle for the trip.

The interior was a peaceful grey that matched the outside color but gave it the aura of being much more expensive than it was. The middle console had a screen, most likely for navigation and there was bits of addition tech along the dashboard of the jeep and the dials on the drivers side. They looked complex so they just figured it had something to do with modifications that Naruto had added to it.

"Nice ride," Heather commented as she walked to the car and trailed her finger on the body, "I call shotgun by the way, but how does this help us when we have no way of tracking down the nearest spring?"

"Like this." Naruto walked to the front seat and pressed a button on the dashboard and immediately a computerized screen flashed showing the entire map of Egypt. "Computer, locate nearest radio transmitter and zoom in your final results…"

"_Affirmative._"

"Radio transmitter?" Gwen asked as she was confused of that particular choice. "Why that and not the nearest spring?"

"We locate the nearest radio transmitter and we locate Chris, wherever Chris is, the finish that's where we find the finish line." Naruto answered simply. "It's the only logical solution since I can't really find out what this stick is and why it's so familiar."

"But there's six of us and four seats." Cody noticed, "How are we all going to fit?"

"Looks like we're in for a tight squeeze between you four-" Naruto motioned to Cody, Courtney, Gwen and Izzy. "-since Heather already called shot gun."

"Fine." Courtney sighed, "Just get in the car."

And they all did, with the six of them managing to fit into the car: two in the front, and four in the back with one pair lapping each other as they did.

"Everyone comfortable back there?" Naruto asked as he looked at the hind mirror as he patted Heather's thigh making the girl blush and freeze for a second before hitting his hand away.

She was honestly annoyed at the fact of how she was starting to react to him like this. She was a master of closing herself off to being affected by anyone and here she was getting flustered like a schoolgirl nearly every time the blonde genius touched her.

"No, not really." Gwen answered, leaning away from Cody as he leaned into her face. "Can we just get on with this thing?"

"Ooh this is fun!" Izzy exclaimed in excitement, "It's been a while since I've been cramped like this in a car…"

And it was then, thankful of the results produced by the map, Naruto started the engines of his car.

"Hang on!" He yelled, stomping on the accelerator as he shifted his gear to drive. "Cuz this is going to be a slippery and bumpy ride!"

(Team Chris is {really [x4]} hot)

After managing to somehow balance themselves on the goat, the team had resumed their journey to the finish line, however with no map, it was difficult to navigate, so Alejandro had to sweet talk the goat in order for them to find the finish line quickly, and much to the shock then joy of his teammates, the sweet talking had worked.

"Not bad bro." Tyler commented, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry mis amigo, it's a trade secret." Alejandro answered. "We must focus on winning this challenge, it is our top priority."

"I think we can relax." Noah rolled his eyes, "I don't see any of the two teams behind us. Worst case scenario? They're lost in the desert which works better to our advantage."

Just then, the violent roar of an engine sounded from behind them and looking back, Noah and the rest of his teammates couldn't help but gasp in shock at the car that was driving through the desert, its passengers shocked them even more.

"Ha!" Heather taunted as her team just passed Team Chris's team. "Eat our dust losers!"

"Is that even allowed?" Noah coughed rather violently as he along with the rest of his team that were now on the ground, inhaled some of the dust that entered their nose.

"Well it all depends on Chris's mood." Sierra, the crazy fan girl, answered, "As long as he doesn't really see a problem with it, then he'll allow it, if only to annoy the rest of us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Owen said as he along with the rest of his team got back onto the Billy goat. "Let's move people, we have a race to win!"

(Team Victory)

"Can't this thing move any faster," Leshawna slapped the hump of the camel she, along with the rest of her team, was riding on. "We have a race to win."

"Camels usually travel at their own leisure as it soothes them." Harold pointed out. "Unless we have an item that could tempt them to move faster, I don't see how we can change our current speed. And also, even if we did, the nearest spring is difficult to locate under this heat."

"So that means that we're stuck in last place?" A disappointed Bridgette moaned, "Great, just great."

"Come on guys, now's not the time to give up." DJ said, as he sat on the neck of the Camel. He reached out and rubbed its maw and cooed, "Come on big guy, I know you can move faster than this. Winning this challenge means a lot to us, as does us getting off you back mean a lot to you, so what do you say? You scratch our back and we scratch yours?"

The camel gave a high pitched squeal in response to the plea before it started to move faster and faster towards the nearest spring.

It was unaware, that like the rest of its animal counterparts, it was going to suffer greatly at the hands of the one he listened to.

(Egypt-Minutes Later)

Having hopped out of their vehicle a few meters away from the finish line to avoid disqualification from Chris, the team had made a mad dash to the spring they all found sitting in front of them while Naruto stayed behind to get to work in getting rid of his ride.

When he made his way to his team, they presented their new worry to him.

"Hey genius, you build stuff." Heather scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Help us weave a boat that can fit all six of us!"

"Sure I'll help." Naruto said with a charming smile on his face, "Provided I get a favour from each one of you."

"That's not the issue here Naruto, we have a challenge to win." Courtney said in an impatient tone, "Are you going to help us or not? Because I can see hear the other team closing in."

Naruto bent down and pressed a button that was on his sneakers, making the lines glow a bit, before he removed his gloves as they wouldn't exactly be needed for now. "Here, can you hold this for me please?" he said to Gwen as he handed the blushing girl his gloves.

"But wouldn't you need them?" She asked.

"Afraid not." Naruto shook his head as he took off his backpack and jacket and handed them to Cody revealing his muscled chest underneath his black tee-shirt. "At this point, they'll only serve as a slight hindrance to my work, so they're better off safe in your hands."

Heather and some of the other girls in Team Amazon all struggled to look away as they all stared at his muscled chest. Heather already knew he was very muscular from the time he carried her, but this was insane!

He was like a blonde Adonis for goodness sake! And he was a genius so it only added to his hottness.

(Confession Cam-Heather)

"I do not have a crush on him!" Heather snapped with a glare.

(Team Amazons)

"Oh wow, look at all those yummy muscles!" Izzy purred, "I feel like I can grind meat on them."

"But aren't you already with Owen?" Gwen asked while at the same time agreeing with the crazy girl in her conclusion as she subtly admired the free show she was getting.

"At this point, I'm not even sure what we are, like duh." Izzy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh please, I'm sure he will, probably even make a big fuss of it." Courtney scoffed, "I'd probably never cheat on Duncan if given the opportunity to, just like I know he'd never cheat on me."

And Gwen had to hold back a flinch at that last comment.

Cody just sighed, feeling inadequate all of a sudden as he listened to the girls bicker about the other man in the team that wasn't him, and looking at Naruto, it would seem that he probably didn't even hear what was being said because he had already begun building the boat via basket weaving with incredible speeds.

"Man that kid can move." Chef commented from his lounging place next to Chris who was just as impressed as they watch Naruto move at near supersonic speed while he was weaving his boat. "How's he doing that?"

"Beat's me." Chris shrugged. "But on a completely different matter, did you happen to notice that strange beam of light from earlier?"

"You mean the same one that appeared earlier today?" Chef asked curious

"Earlier today?" Chris asked in a confused tone. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours before the pyramid challenge." Chef answered.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could mean." Chris mumbled to himself, "But it doesn't matter, cuz it seems that Team Amazon is done with their boat!"

And it was true, because sitting on the sand was a well weaved boat that could be mistaken for a almost looked like a small yacht… impressive.

"Wow," Gwen gasped, "That was amazing!"

"Ladies first." Naruto motioned to the stairs leading into the yacht and one by one, the blushing females all got on board. "And thanks for taking care of these Cody," Naruto said as he received his two important materials from the smaller male. "You climb on while I go get the paddles. We have a challenge to win."

"Aren't you going to tell us how you can do that?" Cody inquired with a confused frown, "How you moved like that?"

"All in due time my friend, all in due time."

(Confession Cam-Heather)

"Okay honestly speaking, I'm glad I have him as an ally, and on my team and not against him if he were to be on another team." Heather said, "What a disaster that would have been, especially if he decides to work with that punk Alejandro." She crossed her arms, "The fool doesn't think I can see what he's doing, at least with Naruto, he let me in on his plan."

(Egypt)

Just as the Amazon's set sail across the river, team Chris had arrived, and looking at the conditions they were left in, some couldn't help but moan in despair.

"How are we going to build a boat big enough for the five of us and the goat with this much weaving materials?" Came Tyler's question.

"I think I can help with that." Sierra spoke up with an excited tone. "I'm a fourth generation weaver so this really isn't hard for me."

"Well whatever you are doing senorita, you have to do it fast." Alejandro said, "Because I can hear footsteps heading our way, and that can only mean that Team Victory is closing in."

"On it!" Sierra saluted and in a mere 3 minutes, much to the surprise and relief of her teammates, she had perfectly weaved out a Canoe big enough to hold them all, and strong enough to sail across to the finish line. "Done!"

"No time for congratulatory remarks I'm afraid." Alejandro hurried as he rushed to pick up two paddles before ushering his team on board the boat, "We have a challenge to complete."

"But what about Team Victory?" Tyler asked, "What about Lindsay?"

"They will be fine amigo." Alejandro simply answered, "Now get on the boat, we need to move fast."

And in the end, they did come second place following behind Team Amazon who had come in first, all thanks to Naruto, while Team Victory came in last place and it was because of the lack of materials needed for their weaving…

(Cargo Hold-Elimination Ceremony)

"You have all made your votes, and we are here to see just who will be getting the drop of shame today." Chris told the assembled Team Victory as they all sat in the cargo hold, "Or that is what I would have said if this was an elimination challenge. Lucky for you guys, it's not, but unlucky for you, you all have to share the loser economy class with Team Me is really hot."

And a collective breath of relief was shared amongst the team, glad they didn't have to send anyone home on their first real challenge.

_Chris's Closing Remark: Team Victory had a really close call today and I'm sure you'd all be excited to find out who's turn it'll be next time. This season is bound to be full of drama, action, rivalries, alliances and maybe some unforeseen romance. You all will just have to wait and see right here on **Total… Drama… World Tour!**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **It seems that you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see the next challenge happen and yes, there's no Ezekiel in this story… and No Musicals!

* * *

There are also a few things I would like to point out before you guys continue. One, the pairings have been decided so no changing that, Two, this story is NOT a harem, despite the numerous complaints I might recive from you guys. Three, Alejandro and Naruto are rivals in this show so you might see them trying to one up each other from time to time and four, think of Naruto as a manipulative Technomaster who will do all he can to win first place.

* * *

_I'd like to give a shout to my friend **HaretaSora **for helping me with the creation of this story and the construction of the plot, **THANKS MAN AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR STORIES!**_

_Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Equipment: **His gravity belt allows Naruto to manipulate his Gravity for an indefinite amount of time but not the gravity of others, i.e. he can make himself lighter to move faster on the ground and probably jump high distances (like moon jumping) or he can make himself heavier and decide to move slower if he wants but why would he? The setting is reserved for those that will try to steal or use his belt without his permission.

His shoes/super sneakers allow him (and his brain) to move (and think) at super human speeds whenever he wants. It's helped him complete numerous projects at record breaking speeds and obviously, it will further assist him in future endeavours even though it's top speed hasn't been reached yet.

His watch is sort of a receiver for his teleporter beacon which allows him to teleport either himself or other people or items to where ever he wants as long as the location or at least its image, is pre-set.

There are other gadgets Naruto will have on his person however I won't explain them or their uses until they make an appearance because that sort of defeats part of the purpose of this story doesn't it?

* * *

Chapter One: Japan

* * *

Along the walkway of the cargo hold starting from the door leading to the confessional camera all the way to the Chef's quarters, if anyone was paying serious attention, they would have noticed a constant shimmer in the air that resembled a body.

It made its way to the Chef's quarters of the airplane, and as it phased through the locked door, it made its way to a corner, and after a slight fumble from what one could make out, it placed a very small device in a well calculated area before leaving the room lest Chef Hatchet could spot it.

Once it reached a safe distance, the sound of a button being clicked could be heard and out of nowhere, the smirking figure of one Naruto Uzumaki appeared and walked down the hallway to his team's temporary quarters with his backpack hanging on his shoulder; but then a familiar voice, echoing from the darkness, briefly stopped his movements.

"So is it done? Did you do it?"

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto answered with a smirk as he pulled out a laptop from his backpack and pressed a button after flipping it open, watching with pure glee as images of certain areas on the plane popped up. "Looks we're going to be having no problem breezing through this season."

"Good." The voice replied before footsteps could be heard. "But remember, we're only allies till we both reach the finals."

"Come now Heather, don't tell me you're that eager to be out of my hair." Naruto teased as he turned around to meet the face of the frowning Heather, "I mean, just think of the things we could do together after all this… the world is literally ours for the taking!"

"World domination is a bit overrated don't you think?" was Heather's return. "And what makes you think you can succeed where others have failed? Someone will always be there to stop you."

"Let them try." Naruto said, as he shut his laptop and placed it in his backpack before he pulled Heather close to him and leaned into her face. "But with you by my side, we will be _unstoppable_."

Heather immediately pushed him back, "Sorry, but while the offer is tempting, I'm not interested in any of that." She shoved him to the side as she walked away from the stunned blonde. "My sights are set for the million and that's all I need you for, _nothing _else... understand?"

"_Wow~" _a dry female voice sarcastically drawled via the mini headset he had on, just as soon as Heather walked out of the area._ "-that was an impressive speech. Have any more I can hear?"_

"Ha, very funny Scarlet." Naruto mumbled to the ear piece. "Is there anything you want? As you can probably see from all the way over there, I'm busy."

"_I'm just here to report on the progress of our latest project."_

"Oh, do go on…" Naruto trailed off quietly as he walked after the storming Heather towards his team temporary chambers, interested on how Project Kurama, one of his top priority projects, was faring so far…

… He was impressed with what he heard…

_Chris Opening Remark: Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Egypt… the land of pyramids, land of hot, land of sweaty… our contestants had loads of fun on the run in the sun and they still managed to find time to dust a dog, chat up a camel, have a joy ride, and whack a bird. Showing style on the Nile thanks to their very own Tech savvy, Team Amazon managed to pull out a win… Ezekiel found a way to lose without even trying… and, as the sun began to set on the sandy, sandy pyramids of Egypt, we've just found out what happens when someone refuses to get along and sing a song *insert snicker here* sorry Duncan, all would have been avoided had you just decided to follow my rules *insert brief pause* This week, who's gonna sing? Who's gonna dance? Who's gonna sell out their friends for a chance at 1 million dollars? Welcome to __**Total… Drama… World Tour!**_

(Loser Class)

"I'm too young to die!" Owen wailed in panic as he held on to whatever he could while the plane was moving as roughly as it did.

"Stop sweating lunch box, air travel is like the 15th safest mode of transportation…." Noah trailed off to the big Canadian that was sitting beside him, having grown annoyed of his constant screams of panic before he quickly added. "...Unless you're in a death trap-" cue plane part falling off creating a large opening that sucked everything into the air. "-like this one for example!"

Those sitting in the loser class started to scream in panic as they all held on tightly to whatever they grabbed when the sucking had started but unfortunately, some grips weren't as strong as others and thus were liable to get sucked out of the plane with the rest of the other materials.

Leshawna was one of them.

She cried, "This is not the way Leshawna's leaving this world!" Before she let out a panicked scream as her grip had failed, however before she could fly out of the plane as her body sailed across the room, Alejandro's muscled hand reached out and grabbed hers and pulled her body to his just as Owen's body blocked the opening caused by the missing part.

"Such beauty will not fall through giant airplanes on my watch." Alejandro huskily breathed out towards Leshawna, and secretly enjoyed how flushed and flustered he made her feel.

"I could have done that." Harold commented from his seat while watching Alejandro save his girlfriend. "I just prefer to leave the ladies wanting more."

"She wants more alright." DJ added with a knowing grin, "More _Alejandro_."

"DJ you know nothing about women." Harold shook his head disappointedly and was about to say something more, but Leshawna's flustered giggle froze him.

"You can put me down now," She said, pressing herself against him, all flustered. "I mean if you want to of course, or not, because this is _really _nice."

"_Nothing_, huh?" DJ said as he threw a smirk at the still frozen Harold, but Owen's voice grabbed their attention.

"Not that this isn't fascinating at all-" he said before yelling out, "-BUT MY BUT IS BEING SUCKED OUT OF THE PLANE!"

(Team Amazon-First Class)

You could hear some giggling from a few females in first class as they all clustered around Naruto and Heather and watched the footage of the suffering of those in the loser cabin on his computer.

"Okay, I have to admit, this _is_ smart." Courtney said in between her giggles. "But what else is new? Even I could have come up with this plan."

"Yes you could have." Naruto said, "But even if you did come up with the plan, you will be stuck because technically, you don't have all the equipment necessary to pull it off; that's where _I _come in handy."

"So?" Courtney argued, "I still say that I should be leader because I have the necessary skillset needed to be one. I _am _a CIT remember?"

"And a lovely one at that." Naruto commented, earning a blush from her and a scoff from Heather who was sitting beside him. "That's why your advice, will always be valuable to us as a team but being a CIT doesn't automatically label you as leader."

"He has a point." Heather spoke up. "I've seen the way you act and I tend to know how you'll react if something doesn't exactly go your way; you have to do something about that first before we'll even consider nominating you for the leadership role."

"And just what is your definition of a leader exactly?" Gwen asked Heather who scoffed.

"A leader is someone who leads; it's as simple as that." She answered.

"I'm afraid not." Naruto said, closing the lid of his computer. "While a leader does lead according to you of course, one doesn't simply need to 'lead' before he/she becomes a leader. To be a leader, one must be ready to take in responsibility for the lives of his subject, he/she must be able to make the right choice that'll give the best results with less risks." He paused at this moment before taking a deep breath, "A true leader would rather sacrifice themselves to make sure that none of their subjects are hurt or lost. Not only that, you have to be kind to the subjects you lead over and understand or advise them from personal experience, since no one really likes a mean or rude leader that thinks only for themselves." he finished and as he looked up, he noticed, with an inner smirk, that all of his teammates stared at him in shock and silence before Gwen decided to speak for herself and her team.

"Okay, I think we all know who we want to represent us as team leader." She said, "That is if you guys don't have any problems with that."

"That's fine with me." Courtney waved off, trying to flush out the flustered feeling she received from looking at the blonde male. "And that was an impressive speech by the way."

"Tell me about it." Izzy chirped from her spot and the intercom spoke up, just as Cody walked out of the bathroom door.

"_This is your captain speaking… it's time for everyone to join me in the common area!"_

(McClain Airlines-Common Area)

"Welcome to today's challenge…" Chris started, as he stared at the gathered campers. "…it's-"

"Is it a Reward Challenge?" Harold interrupted, "Or is it an Elimination Challenge?"

"-Good questions Harold," Chris answered, "and… like I'm gonna tell ya."

Tyler whispered to Lindsay, "Two of us got booted out last time, so today has reward written all over it."

"I could use a reward," Lindsay whispered before silently gasping, "Oh I hope its candy, or a whole bunch of shoes, or shoes made out of candy!"

Chris butted in, "And, I hope you all brought your giant radioactive monster repellant because, we are about to land in… Japan!"

"Oh damn it." Naruto grumbled to himself, just as Harold made a comment when Hatchet burst out through one of the doors wearing a Chinese samurai outfit with a sword in his mouth.

Chris went on to remind the travelers of the consequence should any of them refuse to sing, but much to his annoyance, he was always interrupted by Harold who wasn't afraid to vocalise his failure concerning Cultural Sensitivity. So, in order to get some silent revenge for his twisted form of amusement, he decided to show his victims just what happens to those who question his decisions, and looking at the eyes his partner who stood beside him, a silent agreement was made, and moments later, most of the travelers had their very first experience in freefalling… without any parachutes, or flight suits…

…They were lucky enough to land in a giant bowl of rice…

"Yes, Japan!" Harold cheered, "I know everything about this place!"

"What you know, almost had us killed." Came Leshawna's snarky response as she, along with the rest of the other travelers body resurfaced.

"But I went to Sensei-Steve's Feudal Japanese Summer Camp." Harold argued, hoping that it would get him into Leshawna's good graces, clearly noticing that she was upset at him.

"I can speak some Japanese." Alejandro spoke up, clearly noticing the friction between the two couples. "Leshawna, Hana no youni kirei."

"What now?"

"He said, 'You are as beautiful as a flower." Naruto translated for her as he politely helped his female teammates out of the bowl. He ignored the school girlish giggle and the blush that followed after his translation before asking, all of one of his team were safely on the ground, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen said, straightening herself a bit while she recovered her bearings. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

"Japan brings up some unpleasant memories for me." Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Let's just live it at that."

"Why?" Heather taunted, using this as an opportunity to get back for all those times he teased her, she also wasn't pleased he did nothing while she was falling to her death. "Afraid to air your dirty laundry in public?"

"Assuming I have any then, yes I am." Naruto answered as he stared at Heather silently telling her to 'drop it.' "Now come on, Chris is waiting for us over there."

(Abandoned Game Show Studio)

As everyone had gathered in the Studio, Chris started his explanation, "Okay, your first challenge is inside a Japanese gameshow studio." He said, "Bow down before: Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!"

"I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler cheered with enthusiasm as he hi-fived Harold with a whoop.

"My favorite is Human Itching My Cargo Gong," Harold said with an enthusiasm equal to that of his friend. "Where you have to throw a banana into a Car Window using a – "

"Giant Shrimp Fork!" Tyler finished excitedly, "Awesome!"

The loud echo of a gong was suddenly heard.

"Oh look, my own personal geek gong." Chris said as he was holding a gong beater and standing next to a large gong. "'Kay, I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls-" he said, motioning to the three giant hamster balls all aligned in the giant pin ball machine. "-then, your teammates are going to beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and pops, most points win; and, I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradise with..." He trailed off with a smirk on his face. "…so teams, select your ball guys or gals. Victory?"

"We choose DJ." Leshawna nominated, much to the giant's surprise.

"We do?" he asked.

"Coolio." Chris said before he held up a baby panda, "Here's your pin ball buddy."

"A panda!?" DJ screamed in panic, "NO! Remember when I touched that mummy puppy in Egypt?"

"I remember when you knocked off that poor little birdy out of the sky." Lindsay said, thinking back to Egypt as she did. "Poor little guy."

"Exactly, terrible!" DJ wailed, "I think that dog thing might have cursed me!"

Chris ignored DJ's pathetic pleas and cry for mercy as he threw the snarling panda cub at the giant. As he watched it attack DJ he couldn't help but feel touched, "Aww, how cute!" before he looked at the team named after him. "Team I am _really_ hot?"

"I'm allergic to panda dander." Noah fidgeted nervously, "I get hives."

"Yeah, what he said." Tyler said immediately after, while jabbing his thumb towards the nerd.

"I'll do it, for my team." Alejandro spoke up before anyone else could, as he knew his way around the pinball table and was blessed with an enormous amount of luck.

He was unaware that in one of the opposing teams, someone with an even greater amount of currently exists… boy will he be upset, when he does eventually find out.

"Team Amazon?"

"I'll go." Naruto decided for his team before anyone of them could say anything, however unlike the other two teams, his didn't get a panda cub.

The beast he got to share his space with was none other than the crazy Izzy, who couldn't hold her excitement down as she giddily hoped onto Naruto's back, much to the blonde male's and secretly Heather's annoyance.

(A/N: Honestly, I can't describe the pin ball game so just assume it happened the same way as canon except Naruto and Izzy take Cody and Sierra's place while being the last ball to arrive.)

"Um… what?" Came Noah's confused question after he, along with the rest of the travelers, just finished watching an advert of Total Drama Action on a Cinema Screen.

"This cinematic gold is a Japanese Promo." Chris explained. "Total Drama is _huge_ here."

"Okay…" Courtney slowly said, in a confused tone. "…but that was in English, why would they need to dub our voices?"

"Turns out that the locals don't like the sound of y'all." Chris shrugged. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"True…" Chris smirked. "…Ready for your next challenge? I hope you paid attention because you'll be writing, directing and producing your very own Japanese Commercial! There's a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market, its Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! I call this the Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge."

"You said you were going to get a real Tokyo Ad Firm!"

"Oops I did, didn't I?" Chris said to Chef ignoring the clear annoyance on his partner's face. He cleared his throat before continuing, "As props, you can use anything you can find in the airplane storage area, and since Team Amazon won the first challenge, they get to be the first to pick the props-" He paused, taking the groans of disappointment from the other teams that wasn't Team Amazon before continuing, "-And since Team me is _really _hot, they get the second pick, and Team Victory get whatever they find left."

(Team Amazon)

"Okay guys, grab what we can to make this commercial happen." Naruto ordered his team and they did as asked.

"And just what are we looking for exactly?" Cody couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, something that will Dazzle Chef." Naruto shrugged.

"We could try fireworks and loud noises." Gwen suggested.

"Ooh, ooh, how about radioactive monster smashing Tokyo!?" Izzy asked with an excited grin as she held a monster suit.

Naruto eyed it for a second before shaking his head, "Nah, something else." He said, "Is there anything else we can use?"

"To be honest, no." Courtney said as she and Heather rummaged through the stuffed boxes in the room. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, off as he observed the questioned looks he was getting before shifting his sights to the objects on their hand.

"Well? What are you waiting for smartass?" Heather asked impatiently as she placed her hands on her hip. "Aren't you like a tech-wiz or something? Shouldn't this be easy for you?"

"It is." Naruto smirked, "And I think I know just what we're going to do…"

(Team Chris is [really{x4}] hot)

"I can't believe they left so many things behind." Tyler said as he and his teammates rummaged through the items left. "Do you guys think they gave up?"

"Hardly, my athletic friend." Alejandro said, "In this challenge, their team might be a force to be reckoned with because of our male friend, Naruto, so like them, we must choose our items wisely if we want to win."

"Okay Mr. Genius, what do you think we should use?" Noah drawled out.

"I am thinking Noah, do not rush me." Alejandro answered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Ooh, I don't care about any of that, I just can't stand being separated from my Cody!" Sierra wailed, "Oh why did Chris have to place us on different teams?"

"It's okay Sierra." Owen said, patted the sobbing fan girl's back. "I'm sure everything will be alright. And besides, don't you want to impress Cody by helping us win this challenge?"

And like that, Sierra's mood changed from sadness to excitement much to the amusement of Alejandro who watched it happen in front of him.

"Very good Owen, I didn't know you were a master in the art of manipulation." He clapped as he commented just as Sierra dashed out to search for items they might need.

"Master of manipulation?" Owen asked, "What's that supposed to mean Al?"

"Oh nothing my friend, it just seems I misjudged you." Alejandro said with an unnoticeable twitch in his eyebrow at that particular abbreviation of his name. "It seems that you are more valuable to this team than you appear."

"Gee thanks Al." Owen blushed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But aren't we supposed to be doing something now?"

"Yes Owen we are." Noah dully stated. "And can we get back to it please? Don't forget, we are on a time limit."

(Preview Room)

After creating and editing their video commercials each leader of each team had handed in their drives containing the files to a smirking Chris, who couldn't help but relish in the fear and tension he was feeling at that very moment, especially from Team Victory.

He had Chef Hatchet set up the projector and insert the flash drive to the computer and after creating a folder for each team's advert, he ordered for the lights to be off.

He said, "Alright, now that you're done filming, it's time to see if all your hard work has paid off…" before he motioned, "Chef?"

Chef couldn't help but grumble as he played the first clip since the submission, and seeing it on the screen, seeing all the exploding noises and excitement, he couldn't help but feel dazzled.

(A/N: Imagine the original shot made in Canon, only everyone else will be in it instead of just Cody, Sierra and the dead bird.)

"I like it."

"That's good to hear." Chris spoke up after hearing Chef Hatchet's approval of the video, "But don't forget, there are still other videos you have to view."

Cue returning grumbles from Chef.

(We all know how the rest of the commercials go)

"I've seen all of them Chris and like I said earlier, I like the Amazon's ad best." Chef Hatchet grunted.

"Good to know." Chris said, pausing as said team cheered and gave their leader a big hug and a fist bump before continuing with a smirk on his face, "But what I'd like to know is, who flunked the highest?"

"Those guys with that… sad donkey thing." Chef said, pointing to said disappointed team in question, Team Victory. "You lose, you're sending someone home… tonight!"

…

Alejandro was leisurely walking down a hallway before he spotted a sombre Harold in his samurai suit sitting on a bench that happened to be placed there, and remembering their conversation from earlier, he couldn't help but smirk at how things worked out to perfectly fit his needs.

You see, after doing some studying on the geek via past TV shows and current observation, he was perfectly able to analyze how Harold would act in certain situations, and a sure way to get him eliminated was to get his team to turn against him somehow, and making Harold think he was a leader, did the job for him perfectly.

Now he thought, the team surely blames Harold for the down fall, but he wasn't blind to notice that they might also want to vote out DJ too for his earlier fumble, however to him, DJ's life in this game was far more valuable than Harold's, and if he were honest with himself, he viewed Harold as some sort of threat because of certain skills the nerd possesses.

It was why this nerd had to go.

He walked up to the nerd and sat beside him before stating, "It could just have easily been me."

Harold nodded at this point.

Alejandro took this as a cue to continue by throwing his arm over Harold's shoulder. "We still have our honor and girls, especially those of Leshawna's majestic caliber." He said, "They _love_ guys with honor…"

"…Like Samurais?" Harold questioned.

"Like Samurais." Alejandro answered with a smirk on his face, a smirk that turned to an evil grin as Harold pondered at this small fact laid on him before thinking silently to himself, _'This is _too_ easy.'_

(Team Victory Elimination Ceremony)

"You have all cast your votes, and the following people are safe… Lindsay, Bridgette, and Leshawna." Chef threw a bag of peanuts to the three mentioned.

Harold and DJ are the only two that didn't receive any bags.

"There is one bag left, and two of you." Chris said, motioning to the bag and the two men of Team Victory. "Which one of you is going home… hmm?"

(Team Amazon)

"Ugh, that Alejandro guy is such a jerk." Courtney huffed as she and everyone else on the team viewed the events leading to Harold's elimination on Naruto's computer as it played on the screen.

"I guess that just means that you shouldn't trust any pretty face you see for the first time, no matter how nice they sound." Gwen said, also disappointed with how the Mexican acted. "I just can't believe that he was so… so…"

"Manipulative?" Heather scoffed, "I knew that punk was bad news the moment I first saw him, and this just proves it."

"So what are we going to do about him then?" Cody said, "That is if we're going to do anything at all."

"For now? I say we just ignore him if we can." Naruto stated as he closed the lid of his computer. "I've met people like this, they can turn your entire team against you and turn them against each other because it amuses them and works to their goal, and we all know what his goal is here in this show."

"To win the million just like everyone else." Courtney supplied with a nod on her head as she and everyone else returned to their seat a few moments after Naruto closed the lid to his computer. "He could find a way to turn us against each other if we're not careful."

"And that's why we're all going to have a recorder on our person whenever one of us speaks to him." Naruto said.

"I can see where you're going with this." Cody said in a moment of realisation, "You want us to record then analyse every conversation we have with him, that way we can know if we're being manipulated to do his bidding."

"Boy won't he be upset to see his plan go up in flames?" Gwen smirked, "You sure know what you're doing."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let any one of my teammates, suffer in this snakes slippery hands." Naruto said, "It's a shame we can't do the same for the others, especially Leshawna."

"It's okay, you did your best." Gwen smiled. "It's our team you should be more worried about."

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Heather suddenly asked as she stood up from her seat. "It's about something _really _important."

And with that, Naruto got up from his seat and followed Heather wondering, with a thoughtful look on his face, what this might be about.

* * *

_Chris Closing Remark: Sayonara from Japan, and where will our travels take us next? Find out next time on __**Total… Drama… World Tour!**_

* * *

So we have all seen that the Amazons have had a sneak peak on how sneaky and slippery Alejandro can be, what will this mean for future events on the show? And just what is it that Heather want's to speak to Naruto about?

And just who's Scarlet and what's the point of having her on this show? And just what's project Kurama and it's purpose in this show?

Well, to those that would have guessed it, yes Scarlet is the same Scarlet that appears in Pakatew Island with Max, only instead of being 'officially' Max's second in comand, she's Naruto's, as well as his apprentice. That's all I have to say in this matter and yes I realize I just spoilt some things for you guys, but for now, that's all your getting.

Make sure to comment and review and yes, there's a thin line between a negative review and a flame, I know what that is. If I see the flame, I will report abuse, if I can't, I'll delete the guest review that was the flame. It's just as good as reporting them for abuse because you can't report or reply guests in this site, it's why most of them use that account to flame or troll.

Cowards.

And yes, I also know that I skipped a few scenes earler but like I said, what will be the point of writing it if we already know what happened? All that changes is just a few character appearances since Sierra isn't in the team as she once was.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

A rewrite for this story has been posted under the title, Total Drama Redux; check it out, I'm sure it'll be better than this version that'll be deleted soon.


End file.
